Ultraman Arther
Ultraman Arther is Lian's Ultra for UltraFan: The Crew. Appearance Gray has medium blond hair and blue eyes. He has the height and weight of a standard man in his 20s. He has a beautiful form and appears composed. Gray's casual clothing is a long black coat with a red shirt underneath it. He also wears black jeans and black shoes. He also has a black and white hood attached to the back of his long black coat. On board the I.P.S. No Promises, Gray wore an all black business suit which consisted of a black tie, shirt, vest and shoes. He also wore black gloves. As Ultraman Arther, he resembles the original Ultraman but with a forehead crystal, angled oval-shaped eyes, and Full Body Crystals. History Pre-UltraFan: The Crew Originally a normal young man living with his two younger sisters and father, Gray was transformed into an Ultra by a bright light during an accident in deep space. He can't explain why he became an Ultra, but he just know this is something he have to do. He joins the Crew to find the other Ultras. UltraFan: The Crew Gray serves as the Crew's Communications on the I.P.S. No Promises during missions in deep space. Personality He has the sense of values of a matured man, as well as a strong sense of justice. He will bring things that bring virtue and goodness closer, and will ascertain those that bring atrocity. He is the image of a hero one can feel good about. He is good at eating, but also good at cooking. He places his wholehearted trust towards the Crew and won't spew lies to them. Deception and betrayal are unthinkable. Profile Stats *'Height': 42 m *'Weight': 33,600 t *'Age': Young adult (23) *'Path': The Path of Glory *'Flight Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 800 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Brute Strength': 87,000 t *'Grip Strength': 67,000 t Body Features *'Blow Spot': Arther sports a dark green line-shaped crystal on his forehead. It can be used to fire beams. *'Zenshin Crystals': The crystals on Arther's shoulders, forearms, chest, and shins. They allow Arther to manipulate various types of energy and are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Though blue by default, these crystals change color when Arther uses most of his finishers. Transformation Gray transforms by using a Beta Capsule-like device. Techniques Special *'Specium Ray': Arther puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. When it is used Arther's crystals shine white. **'Deathcium Ray': Arther can perform a Deathcium Ray, the corrupt version of the Specium Ray. A sealed technique, when it is used Arther's crystals shine black. *'M87 Ray': One of Arther's finisher beams, shot with his left/right hand and other arm extended. It's said to be the most powerful beam in the universe. When it is used Arther's crystals shine blue. *'Emerium Ray': Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Blow Spot on his head as one of Arther's finishers. It can paralyze the target, be magnetic rays, awaken the target, generate an electric shock, or turn a Kaiju or Choju back to normal. When used Arther's crystals shine green. *'Metallium Ray': Arther thrusts his arms to his left, then he swings them back towards his target and forms his arms in an "L" shape stance. The beam is powerful enough to destroy Choju in one shot. When used Arther's crystals shine the colors of the rainbow. *'Storium Ray': Arther puts both arms over his head with his hands crossed, then bringing them down to his side charging up energy throughout his entire body, he then fires the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm. It is said to be twenty times more powerful than the Metallium Ray. When used Arther's crystals shine the colors of the rainbow. *'Z-Ray': Arther can fire a lightning beam from his fingertips. Very powerful, and will electrocute foes on impact. When it is used Arther's crystals shine yellow. Physical Arther's fighting skills revolves around the combination of Ultraman and Ginga. *'Ultra Dynamite': A dashing attack in which Arther is engulfed in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Afterwards, Arther reforms back to normal in particles of light. Due to it taking a lot of his energy to perform, upon reforming, Arther is both physically and energetically exhausted. When it is used Arther's crystals shine red. **'Attacker Dynamite X': Arther coats himself in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire construct at the enemy. When it is used Arther's crystals shine orange. Other *'Heal': Arther can heal wounds of another Ultramen or himself. When used Arther's crystals shine pink. *'Barrier': Arther's telekinetic barrier. When used Arther's crystals shine purple. Trivia *Gray names himself Ultraman Arther after the legendary British leader, King Arthur. Category:Fan Ultras Category:BigD2003 Category:The Crew